fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Dive! Idol Aura
in Aikatsu Dive! is a trademark or scent of an idol that makes them unique und special. The aura appears whenever the idol is able to fully express her idol self and usually seen on stage. Some people have claimed they have been able to smell an idol's aura. The aura may also appear during every day's work. Idol Auras Misaki Natsuko Misaki Natsuko's idol aura consists of four leaved clovers that float around her is a circle. The clovers float along with white and bright yellow sparkles. Bright yellow and orange sparkles are raining around her. Once they touch the ground, they bounce up and turn into small shooting stars. Orange clover symbols (♣) and yellow, green and orange ribbons are also seen floating around her. Véronique Lyle Véronique Lyle's idol aura consists of silver purple colored roses with golden trims and purple tulips with silver trims are seen floating around her on stage. Silver bead chains are seen to orbit around her. Golden roses are attached at the centers of the bead chains. In addition to the purple and silver roses, purple butterflies, whose wings show white colored jewels, are flying around Véronique. Toyama Hibiki Toyama Hibiki's idol aura consists of black colored emblems that have a normal crest shape. The emblems show a golden phoenix shown above a golden star. The emblems have an orange glow and are orbiting around Hibiki. The single emblems are connected by red glowing orbs and yellow colored stars between the red orbs. White star dust is shown to rain down on stage. Yuasa Honoka Yuasa Honoka's idol aura consists of a five-line staff in silver color that revolves around Honoka once she steps on stage. Bright purple, pastel blue and green jewels in hexagon shape are shown to hover along the staff, similar to notes and tunes. Small star shaped white, pink and blue jewels, as well as pastel blue ribbons and green stars are raining down on stage around Honoka. Golden G-clefs are shown to hover around her head and chest. Akagi Eimi Akagi Eimi's idol aura consists of a slight whirlwind that blows white and pink colored cherry blossoms around her. The cherry blossoms also show yellow colored hearts, that show to have a white colored trim. Along with cherry blossoms, some sakura flowers are also seen to circle around Eimi. In addition to that, the white silhouettes of little fairies with wings are seen to dance around Eimi. Whenever they touch the stage, they leave vibrating waves as if they were touching water. Asagiri Chihaya Asagiri Chihaya's idol aura consists of a bouquet of red roses floating around her, almost resembling little emblems. Between the bouquets, a small bit of fire and be seen, that is dancing around Chihaya with the roses. Additionally, a big sun appears to be hovering above her head, releasing a few small sun rays that turn into flames once they touch the ground. Hoshizora Minami Hoshizora Minami's idol aura consists of a bunch of white candles hovering around her, forming the shape of a circle. Each candle is connected with a chain of white pearls that reflect the moonlight from above. A big, cyan blue colored half moon appears beneath Minami's meet that sends a very bright, blue light to illuminate Minami from the ground. Additionally, blue drop-shaped jewels are floating around her. Nanase Kurumi Nanase Kurumi's idol aura consists of little cream colored cats that are hunting balls of wool, whose colors vary. The wool can either be purple, pink or white. Each of the cats have green eyes. The cats are surrounded by white sparkles. Additionally, whipped cream with a strawberry on the top are shown to follow every of her movements. Lastly, some sweets decorations as rainbow stars and balls can be seen falling onto the whipped cream. Other Auras Group Auras Special Guests References Category:Aikatsu Dive!